Magdalene Bronsted
'''Magdalene Arrhenius née Bronsted' (Swedish: Magdalena Arrhenius nej Bronsted; born 25 October 2302 A.E.U.) is the Knight of Six 'in the Knights of the Round before its dissolution. Her excellent piloting skills was defined to be the reason of her promotion. It was later revealed though that she become a member since the Emperor reminds her of the late Imperial Consort Josephine Carter that was explained due to the fact that the latter was inside her, conflicting Magdalene's memory. She married fellow Round Raphael Arrhenius after some years of hiding her infatuation towards the latter, maybe because of Josephine's control conflicting her feelings. Biography Early Life Compared to the others members of the Knights of the Round and except for Akito Ryu, Magdalene's history was somehow revealed shortly. On 2309, at the age of seven, Magdalene went to stay at the Winter Villa as an apprentice for proper etiquette and witnessed Josephine Carter's death at the hands of Felix Ethryne. It is also assumed that it was how Jonathan's photo was in her diary phone. In the aftermath, Nicholas Ethryne erased many of her memories, specifically those relating to her time spent at the Winter Villa. It's also likely that memories of Magdalene were erased from people who should recognize her, but don't - specifically, Jonathan and Marianne, and likely also Aelin and Elaine Ethryne. In addition, Josephine used her Kaio to transfer her mind into Magdalene, whose presence can then cause further memory problems and conflicted feelings when Josephine's consciousness awakens. As a result of that, contact with Jonathan and any other Kaio user can cause a psychic response. It was stated as well that she become part of the Knight of the Round since the time that the Emperor had seen Josephine on her. She was said to be appointed as one of the Rounds three months and then eight months before Raphael Arrhenius and Akito's promotions, respectively. This incident makes her the youngest individual ever appointed to the Knights of the Round at 14, her age of promotion. ''Revival under construction Refrain under construction Reload Since the end of Refrain though, compared to the other former students of Warwick Academy including Raphael, except for Akito, Jonathan and Vivienne, had returned. She had stayed in Lutetia since then as a member of the Union's military force, A.E.G.I.S.'s Gallia Reims Knights. A year after, Raphael had proposed marriage to her. Eighteen years before Reload started, she married Raphael. She bore him a daughter whom they named Wendy who will later become the primary love interest of Alden Ethryne, Crown Prince of the European Union Empire. She makes her first appearance during the seventh birthday celebration of Vincent Ethryne, third prince of the European Union Empire, along with Raphael and their daughter Wendy. Aftermath under construction Titles and Styles * '''25 October 2302 – September 2316: Lady Magdalene Bronsted * September 2316 – 22 April 2318: Lady' '''Magdalene Bronsted, The Knight of Six of the Rounds * '''22 April 2318 – 19 August 2318:' Miss ''Magdalene Bronsted * '''19 August 2318 – 2319: 'Lady Magdalene Bronsted * 2319 – present: Her Imperial Highness ''The Duchess of the Swedish Västergötland Magdalene is, from birth, a European noble entitled to the style of Lady under letter patent issued by Nicholas Ethryne, 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire on 12 October 2285, which gave the title and style to the daughter of the nobles of the Union. Her official title and style at birth is ''Lady Magdalene of the House of Bronsted ''or ''Lady Magdalene Bronsted. On September 2316, she was promoted to be part of the Knights of the Round and be entitled as Lady Magdalene Bronsted, The Knight of Six of the Rounds. Being part of the Rounds excel her rank in the society than her family's nobility could offer so she took in the title as a member of the Rounds than of her family's. When Jonathan Ethryne ascended to the throne and dissolute the Knights of the Round, she was then titled as a commoner until a day after her release from the execution, August 19, 2318. On August 19, 2318, Jonathan instantly handed nobility titles to the core members of those who led the insurgence against him during the Battle of Taal. Being originally born among the nobility, she once used her family's nobility. On year 2319, at the time that she married Raphael Arrhenius whose family is a member of the Circles of the Union Stars, she received the same title as her husband as Her Imperial Highness The Duchess of the Swedish Västergötland. Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Quotes under construction Trivia Character History under construction Other Descriptions * Her blood type is AB. Category:Character